I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid systems and, in particular, to a system for hydraulic motor-operated winches provided with a fail-safe circuitry for setting the winch brake in the event of a system failure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various systems and apparatuses have been employed in the manufacture and marketing of hydraulic motor-actuated winches. A typical example of such winches is marketed by the Gearmatic Company of Surrey, Canada. Such winches are provided with a fail-safe feature wherein the loss of system pressure results in the setting of the brake to stop rotation of the winch. To the knowledge of the inventor, no such system has been devised for closedloop hydraulic systems which function in an acceptable manner to insure the setting of the hydraulic winch brake in the event of a system failure.